1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and relates more particularly to a thinner type connector to be fastened to a printed circuit board for connecting an external electronic device. The connector utilizes a flat insulative base plate covered with a flat cover board to hold crimp terminals in place, for permitting the parts thereof to be connected together by rivets, and therefore the total size and the manufacturing cost of the connector can be greatly reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 3 illustrates a connector to which the present invention is pertained. The connector is generally comprised of a casing 20, which has two stub tubes 21 upstanding from the top edge adjacent to two opposite ends thereof, a plastic base plate 25, which has two through holes 26 through which the stub tubes 21 project respectively and a terminal holder 27 on the top, a plurality of crimp terminals 35 respectively inserted through terminal holes (not shown) on the plastic base plate 25 and mounted on the terminal holder 27, a top cover 30 covered on the terminal holder 27 of the plastic base plate 25 which has a plurality of bottom grooves 32 to hold the crimp terminals 35 in place, two mounting plates 24 which each has a through hole 29 respectively aligned with either through hole 26 on the plastic base plate 25 and either stub tube 21 on the casing 20, and two fastening elements 23 which connect each mounting plate 24 to either stub tube 21 in retaining the top cover 30, the plastic base plate 25 and the casing 20 together. The disadvantage of this structure of connector is the parts occupy much installation space relative to one another, and therefore the material cost as well as the total size of the connector can not be greatly reduced.